The Legendary Maiden
by Sweet Ying- Fa
Summary: Ceres's return to earth to retrieve Aya and Toya! Surprisingly to find that Aya is the princess of heaven! Please Read and Review!
1. The beginning of a new adventure

Hello!!!! Starfires here. This is my second fanfic. So, please read and review for me too cause it makes me more enthusiastic to write more fanfic and update sooner!!!  
  
Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me. They belong to Yu Watase, but I wish they were mine. -.-  
  
THE LEGENDARY CELESTIAL MAIDEN  
  
CHAPTER 1: CERES'S RETURN  
  
It has been about 2 months since Ceres returned heaven. Aya and Toya were happily living together, but strange things always happened to them. Last time while they were sleeping, they both saw the celestial maiden symbol.  
  
Morning  
  
Aya woke up, looking at the clock, it reads 7:04. She woke Toya up for she knows; he needs to go to work soon.  
  
"Toya, wake up!!!!" said Aya while shaking him gently.  
  
"hhmmmm..." Toya stirred in his sleep.  
  
"TOYA!!! You need to get up or you'll be late for work. TOYA!!!'  
  
"All right" he answered  
  
As Toya showered, Aya prepared breakfast. She still has blond hair to her waist and blue eyes.  
  
"Morning" said Toya as he kissed Aya on the forehead.  
  
Morning Sweetie. You better hurry!' said Aya. "Breakfast is ont the table." "Thank You, but you better come eat too!"  
  
"All right!"  
  
As they were eating their breakfast, they talked about stuff.  
  
"Toya, I want to repaint the wall in the living room." said Aya.  
  
"Sure, what color would you like? Maybe I could stop at the paint store after work." said Toya  
  
"I'm not sure, but I was thinking peach or light cream. Which one would you like?"  
  
"I don't mind. It's up to you'  
  
"Silly, I want both of us to decide."  
  
"I like both of them so, how about I pick you up after work and we go shopping for furniture and you could pick what color you want there."  
"Ok!"  
'I'll be here... DING DONG  
"Oh, it's the doorbell. I'll go get it," said Aya as she hurried to the door.  
  
She opened the door to reveal ..., Ceres!!!  
  
'...Hello, Ceres'  
  
Toya hears what Aya said he was like 'what did you say?!"  
  
to be continued  
  
So how was that?! Like it? Hate it? Please review!!!  
  
I'll update sometime soon!!  
  
See ya then!  
  
Starfires 


	2. Ceres's Explanation

Hello! Starfires's here! I finally decided to update! i had a really weird month and I didn't fell like updating...sorry, but anyway I'm back now so please enjoy this chapter! I appreciate the people who reviewed for me and I hope that you would do the same for this chapter! I don't know why, but I read it the chapter sound so corny...-.-"  
  
Thank You so much for the reviews!  
  
**shadowtiger11**: whatever! I had a lot of fun reading your story too!  
  
**poo poo head on you**: don't think that i don't know who you are!!  
  
**angelic-behaviour:** thanks for the review and please update your atory soon!  
  
**whiteangleguardian:** thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Dark Risen**: LOL!! just to let you know, grammar is not my friend!  
  
**Dark-Soul78:** I'll try making the chapter longer!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres, if I did, it would have a lotr og gramaar mistake! .  
  
Please enjoy the second chapter of Legendary Maiden!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Ceres's explaination  
  
"Hello Aya and toya" said Ceres. She still has long black hair, but she was not wearing her hagoromo. She was wearing a 3/4 sleeve shirt and a mini skirt.  
  
"Come...on...in" said Aya, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Thank you" said Ceres. She continued,  
  
"I need to tlka to both of you. This is very important" said Ceres in a very serious tone.  
  
"Please sit down" said Toya  
  
"Do you want anything, Ceres? At least water?" asked Aya  
  
"No, thank you. I am here to complete my mission and it has to do with you with you two." was her replied  
  
"go ahead" "sure" was Aya and Toya's replied  
  
Ceres began " Two months ago, when I returned to heaven I was very glad. But, there is this rule that when a Celestial Maiden retuern to heaven. They have to fgo report themsleves. So, that was where i headed. There, I met the person who was in charged. He said that the king and queen need to see me...  
  
"I didn't know there were guys Celestial Maiden or what ever you call then' interrrupted Aya.  
  
"We do, they are called Celestial Lord. They live on anothere cloud.' comtinued Ceres, "the king and queen and the royal family lived on the main cloud. As I said before that the king and queen need to see me. I realized something aand it was what they wanted to talk to me."  
  
"The king name is Tamahome and the queen name is sya. Do you recognize there named, Aya?  
  
"No, I don't, but I feel like i have known and seen them before' replied Aya.  
  
"Tou had seen them befor3e and you know them very well, Aya and so do you, Toya. In fact, they-"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Aya. How could we know them. They live on heaven"  
  
"Please listen to me forst and everything will clear up" Ceres asked for their cooperation before she continued again. 'I know that it might sound crazy, but as I said before. BOTH OF you know the. They are your parents, Aya. You are a princess."   
  
"WHAT?! No way!!! My mom gave birth to me, not them" yelled Aya.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, that was why I was sent down here. My mission is to give your memory back to you and return both of you to heaven"  
  
Sorry for the slow update and please review! It would make me really happy! And just to let u know there might me some mistakes cause something is wrong with my com and the Speel check wasn't working so sorry about that!  
  
Starfires 


End file.
